


A Sea Between Us

by yamisionnach



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anxiety, Cultural Differences, Drowning, F/M, Isolation, Language Barrier, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Painful Sex, Sailing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamisionnach/pseuds/yamisionnach
Summary: Commander Shepard is lost at sea, thrown from her boat in a storm. But she isn't alone.





	1. Man Overboard

“Captain Shepard!”

“All hands, report damage!” Rose called to Joker, rushing from the lower deck directly into the raging storm.

“Something hit us! No one saw anything but you felt it! We have to get out of this storm!”

“No shit! Make it happen!” Rose rushed towards the bow of the ship, grabbing a handful of lifelines to take to her crew. The pitch of the ship sent her sprawling into a canon, hitting her head hard enough to see stars in the black clouds. She had not lived this long without having a hard head so she got up, shook her head clear, and got back to work. No one had thought to tie on even with the threat of a storm, stupid and reckless; first calm water they would been reprimanded.

“Captain!” Rose threw out the lines, ensuring that everyone had tied themselves on before heading back to the mast of the main deck. Her first mate grabbed onto her, pulling her along as a wave crashed over the railing.

“Mister Alenko! Make sure everyone is accounted for! We won’t be able to find anyone in this storm and I’m not sure Joker can find his way back!” Thunder clapped above, the black night turning white for a brief second. Rose saw beyond Alenko in that second, a mass over the next wave. It was huge, almost as big as a whale. Maybe bigger…

“Captain! What is it?” Rose had not a moment to spare; they were blind in this storm. There was no knowing how fast it was moving. Or if it was that thing that hit them earlier. Shit.

“All hands brace for impact!” Joker yelled back in response but the wind whipped and howled. Then everything lurched.

That huge thing slammed into the Normandie, throwing everything on board. Ropes snapped. Persons yelled out in pain and fear. Cannonballs rolled around on the wooden deck. Rose tried to catch her bearings but nothing felt right, no wood underfoot, and no wind blowing rain onto her face. There was nothing. This is it, she thought. This was death. Rose had heard stories of sailors nearly drowning, how much it hurt. A burning in your chest. How you wish it would end…

This was nothing, just… Rose felt at peace with this.

It was hard to rise from the streets to a position in the Alliance Navy, even harder to earn your own command. She has made friends, served as best she could, even saved lives. Dying without pain after doing her very best to save her crew? Worth it. However, it lingered, what felt like hours passed just in the nothingness of death.

Then… Then there was something on her face, a warmth. Sunlight. The warmth of a morning sun. There was a lapping against her feet, cool water. A searing pain in her side, head, chest. Rose’s eyes opened to the blinding light of the sun and her entire body convulsed. Violently she rolled onto hand and knees, vomiting up seawater and bile. Water ran from her nose, tears from her eyes. A hot trickle of blood came from her forehead, blood catching on her eyebrow before dripping onto the silver sand below.

For a few minutes, Rose breathed in the life giving air and coughed up seawater. When there was nothing left, she collapsed from the pain, the pain everywhere. Nothing on her did not hurt. Her head hurt the most. Everything was spinning and laying face first into the sand was doing nothing to help soothe it. Never one to prey or buy into superstition Rose found herself praying to whatever God was out there to stop this agony.

Rose moaned pitifully. There was a splash, another, and water was forced up onto her legs and back. It was not quite cool, and it wasn’t really helping. The tide. Rose tried, really, to get away from the shore but there was no strength in her. All she could really do was lay there. Lay and sleep…


	2. Stranded

Water woke her this time, a gentle lap against her cheek. Tide water. Dammit. Rose felt better this time, better enough to crawl away from the water and into the shade. Her back was hot, burnt. She was thirsty, and hungry.

“What a way to go…” Something answered her. A multi-toned whistle, not unlike a dolphin… Maybe? It was deeper, gentle, almost soothing. Nothing she had heard before. And close. Drawing from the little well of strength she had left Rose turned to look at the source of the noise. And screamed.

On the edge of the shallows there was something, she would be hard pressed to call it a person but it was not an animal. There was a face! It had a mouth and eyes like a human but it was all wrong. Covered in plates and scales, not unlike a crocodile. But it wasn’t… The… thing looked at her, its outer jaw twitching. It made that sound again, pulling itself closer to her. It rose onto the beach, assisted by the tidewaters. Rose now could make out features, the metallic sheen along its body and the blue markings along its face. Those looked drawn on. Intelligent life.

Rose swallowed hard. This was… This thing was…

What came to mind was old salt stories of mermaids that lived in the deep. Terrifying creatures that had plagued humanity since they first set sail on the vast ocean. Webbed hands on long arms and long, powerful tails moving them through the water at an impossible speed. They were a myth, to explain why sailors could not be saved when thrown into the water. Now that Rose thought about it… When sailors were thrown overboard they vanished, nothing to recover. No signs anyone had been there at all…

Despite everything, it was fear that drove her forward and away from shore, the mermaid called after her with an alarmed tone. Just like when Joker called her to the deck. She hesitated, she was a soldier first and foremost, her sense of duty thought to respond to that call.

“He… Hey! Listen! I don’t know… what you are but I’m not going into the water with you there! D… Do you hear me?!” Rose tried hard to sound intimidating, as if she had control of situation. The creature chuffed at her, as it was not amused. Annoyed maybe. Rose was in too much pain to deal with this, too tired. There were other things to worry about… Ignoring the mermaid, Rose made her way into the small brush and tall trees that were by the shore, not far in she could see through to the other side of her island. It was small, not the smallest, but not big enough to be marked on a map. Not an easily obtained map at least. Joker would recall it, if she were anywhere near where she had gone overboard.

Now properly away from shore, Rose found a patch of dried fronds to lay in. She was still in no shape to stand so she was crawling, or laying down. This time she laid on her back, careful of the bruising on her ribs, the shape of a cannonball. Without the sun beating down, she really got a good look at her surroundings. A collection of trees, flowering bushes, no animals that she could hear. The lap of water from all around her, the break of waves on a nearby rock. The sound of a fin slapping impatiently against the surface of water.

“I can hear you! Quit it!” Yelling took too much out of her, she should not have done it but the mermaid’s slapping was driving her mad. Well, not yet. It was just annoying. Her new friend seemed to get the idea as the sound stopped. There was a loud splashing sound and then ambiance. No voice, no ships, no mermaid. It was quiet. A cool breeze. Rose fell asleep in the calm with the memory of her ship creaking in her ears.


	3. Night Diving

It was night when she woke up this time, no longer dizzy and the pain was minimal. Rose could even stand without falling over, it was tough going with the bruising but she made it back to the beach without much struggle. Her clothing was shredded, a collection of rags clinging to the rocks. She had her undershirt still, torn but covering her chest. Her trousers had holes, a seam torn but intact. Better than nothing...

Now to deal with the hard part, food, water, and shelter. She had to stay alive long enough to be rescued. Rose spent a good part of her night scrounging for fronds, setting up a little tent. She fashioned a weak rope from her torn clothes, long enough for a diving line… That mermaid might make things difficult. Water. Damn. Rose looked for fruit, berries, even slime that could re-hydrate her, nothing. There was nothing else to do than to scavenge for a barrel of fresh water.

She had the ocean, and had to face that mermaid on its terms.

Heaving out a sigh Rose walked to the water’s edge. She did not see the mermaid and she wasn’t keen on night diving but at least a day had passed, she needed to figure out water and soon. She dared in deeper, just to the shallows, making as little noise as she could. The water was warm, warmer than it should have been. This was not her ocean. That was not a good sign; but warm water meant long dives. Deeper dives. More fish. More junk to scavenge.

Not now, Rose reminded herself because the moon was full and the water was clear. It was the perfect time… She dared only a little deeper, only until the water reached her chest. Low salt, warm water. Even the sediment between her toes was soft. A little bit of seaweed floated by, Rose snagged it, giving it a nibble. Gross. Maybe in a pinch… There was a splash ahead of her, Rose looked into the water and saw the mermaid. Same one. Definitely. Same markings, same head shape. It was keeping distance. Cautious. Fine by her.

They observed each other, with the moon so bright Rose could not see into the water. No way to know just how big this mermaid really was. However, the brightness allowed her to take in all the details of what she could see. The shape of the marks for one, they were sharp and angular. They couldn’t have been natural, could they? Not knowing anything about mermaids, or about reptiles, or birds… She could not identify if this creature was male or female, or otherwise. She had seen an inter-sex butterfly…

The silver of its skin was not quite like metal, but dull and varied. It shined because of the water. There was a turtle like rise on its back, a hump that was rounded smooth, no space to hide a head but clearly protecting them from behind. Maybe it was camouflage? A shield to protect from sharks? The way its outer jaw moved, flexing towards and away from the face. Doctor Chawkas said once that the ‘lower jaw is called a mandible’. What else could Rose call it…?

Last thing was the eyes, piercing blue. Those were the eyes of a predator and looking at her, not concerned with the danger in the waters. Solely at her. Rose swum backwards, just a little and then it got closer. Rose moved faster and then the mermaid was an arm’s length away. She screamed. Flailing backwards, she managed to catch her heel on the drop and fell. Water filled her open mouth and she could not find the ground. Too scared, out of her depths. Drowning in shallow water.

Arms swept her from the water, holding her up. The mermaid was holding her close, safe. Rose was panicking, so scared she was silent. This creature was a wall of muscle, nothing about that body was soft. The scales were rough, like sharkskin. Three fingers, webbing between them. A tail that made this creature longer than she was tall, by a few feet even. Spines and angles. This was an apex predator. Had she a knife, Rose would have fought but this… There was no fighting.

It purred low, a multi toned song that was trying to soothe her. Cats made that noise, birds too… Calling to their young or trying to appear happy. There was a… This has to be a merman. Something about this individual was masculine, something inherently male. At least how she understood ‘male’. Rose tried to purr in return, trying to relax to show that his actions were working. It seemed to get to him, his expression was curious. He spoke, something completely unknown to Rose, but all she saw was the sharp teeth. So many needle like teeth. Was he going to eat her?!

Rose pushed hard against the merman and got free. She swam for it; she would have never escaped if he had not let her. He did. Just waiting in the water when Rose turned to look at him from the shore. He looked annoyed, maybe a little hurt but only to her human mind. She had no idea what their species facial expressions were.

“You have teeth! You were going to eat me!” That was unfair and Rose knew it but she still pointed to her mouth as she yelled, baring her teeth to try to explain. The merman mirrored her actions, raising a long, thick finger to his own mouth and showing his teeth. He had no lips, more like a flat beak. But there were teeth. Rose stopped, dropping her hands and the merman did the same. Okay, okay, communication. Ambassador with a sentient species that may or may not have been protecting their waters from humans over the eons. Rose tried the very human action of waving, the merman responded in kind.

“Ugh, this is not… Listen, I know you can’t understand me but I’m going to keep talking. My name is Rosemary Shepard; I am a commander with the Alliance Navy. We were sailing with a new type of ship. There was a storm and something hit us. I don’t… I don’t know how I got here but I am going to die without water and food. I just… Fuck. I’m talking to a fish man.” Rose’s monologue was punctuated with appropriate gestures, pacing, and finally Rose falling to her butt to hold her hands to her face. It was that moment that she knew there was no way she was going to survive this. Dying fast? Easy. Dying slowly? Hard, so hard.

Water lapped at her feet and then merman was touching her foot. He was right there. His entire upper body exposed, vulnerable, as he tapped her foot repeatedly until their eyes met. He spoke again, a low rumble moving through her through his hand. He repeated it. Insistent. Rose tried to mimic the sound, it did not sound right at all. Back and forth until she managed.

“Garrus.” There was satisfaction on his face, a hint of a smile maybe? His mandibles flicked away from his face and fluttered. A name? Rose said it again and he made a quick nod. Okay, that translates. Rose could work with that. She pressed her hand to her chest and said her name. Just like before they worked together until he managed it.

“Ro~se.” It was met with an enthusiastic nod. Small victories.

“Garrus. I… You don’t understand me so asking you for anything isn’t going to get me anywhere…” A big loss. Rose sulked, smile faltering. Garrus rubbed her bare knee, slimy like a fish but rough enough to catch on her hair. He gestured to her, asking her to follow. Rose shook her head ‘no’. He insisted. He pulled and prodded, Rose fought him. Not kicking or hurting him but pulling her leg free and backing away from the water. He followed, closer and closer until it was just the tip of his tail in the water, he was determined. Rose looked at him, really looked and saw that he wanted her to trust him, wanted to help.

“Al… Alright, but I do need air you know.” Rose drew a deep breath and blew it out. Garrus did the same, his chest expanding, and then falling as he blew air at her. His breath did not smell bad, not even fishy. Problem solved? He was an air breather; they were on the same page. The hard-boiled sailor was quaking in her boots. Damn it. Rose joined Garrus in the water, clenching her fists to fight back her fear. This was okay.

Garrus wanted to help. He just… Rose took a calming breath and steeled herself. If nothing else, it was all in the name of diplomacy. Garrus made his way around her, swimming in slow circles around and around. He seemed satisfied and leveled his eyes to hers; he flicked his mandibles and then wrapped his arms around her waist. With a sweep of his tail, they plunged into the water.

Rose hadn’t been ready, she took a big gulp of water. Rose fought. Kicking, pushing until Garrus released her, and she found her way to the surface. Naive. Stupid. She shouldn’t have… While Rose floundered Garrus pressed a webbed hand to her back, patting her and rubbing gently. It was big. Big enough to cover a shoulder blade. Rose took a few deep breaths, sucking in the air deeply. Garrus was a cooing gently, more of a hum but like a mother to a child. He said something soothing, an apology even if she didn’t know the words. Rose wasn’t mad, that would be unfair. No, she felt betrayed. She could forgive it. They were… There were barriers.

Rose looked at Garrus to find him staring into her eyes in earnest, begging for forgiveness. She thought at least. She smiled at him, hoping he understood. She was all right, she wasn’t mad. Garrus understood. His arms returned to her waist, and this time he breathed with her. They took a deep breath together and they dived, her face buried in his rough chest as they moved through the water.

It was… It was amazing. To move through the water without drag, without working your body to exhaustion. Garrus, his entire body was made for this. Despite the rough, stiff nature of his skin there was flex as his muscles worked. He was warm, almost too warm to the touch. He must eat constantly… Alenko ate more than anyone else, and felt like standing next to a campfire. Not at all like a shark. Garrus’ tail flipped under her, between her legs and they came to a stop. Floating but not drifting. Rose opened her eyes to the lack of salt sting, lifting her eyes to Garrus. A light blue glow along his face. Just the left side, just a patch. Was the moon so bright she missed it?

Rose didn’t get a long time to look as Garrus released her and darted off into the blackness of the ocean. Betrayed… Rose turned in place, looking for the surface but there was only darkness around her. Wait, there was faint glow below her, far below her. Rose swam closer, it was not the moon or a ship but… A rainbow of colors. Faint but getting brighter and brighter as she swam closer. It was a forest of coral, of beautiful glowing colors. Amazing, it was like a new world.

Garrus swam close and gave her a playful shove, just a little thing that sent her floating along. What a brat. Rose turned about and leveled a glare at her new friend. With the glow from below, she saw his mouth open and mandibles flick about. A laugh maybe. His shoulders did not shake and there was a low sound, not quite a human laugh but it felt like he was amused. The low tone drew Rose in close to Garrus, and started humming softly. He returned the noise with enthusiasm. So low Rose felt it in her bones. He spoke to her, more tones and clicks, hums that she felt in her toes. Rose mimicked him. With each successful response, he seemed happy, smiling and swimming about.

It was genuinely surprising how similar their species were when it came to body language.

Seemingly satisfied with her, Garrus took her hand and pulled her down towards the coral. Down and down until they were surrounded by the glow. Garrus pulled more, and they sank into a deep crack in the sea. Deeper and deeper until the light faded and Rose felt her chest go tight. So deep. It felt as if her chest was trying to push the air out of her. She coughed, a burble of air escaping with her weak sound. Garrus attended to her, pressing his beak to her mouth, breathing out into her mouth. Rose pushed, fear tightening around her thoughts. Her body wasn’t made for this! She was going to drown!

Rose looked at Garrus, fear in her eyes. Begging, crying for life. Please let him understand!

Garrus did. His arms cradled her and he swam straight for the surface, forcing her up and out into the early morning air. Rose drew a deep breath. There were no islands to be seen, just the rising sun over blue water. Breathtaking. There was nothing like this. Nothing better. Garrus’ face rose from the water and he chuffed at her. Rose didn’t even notice.

“Beautiful.” Rose was breathless. Had she noticed, she would have seen Garrus staring at her with such intensity. He did not understand this creature, the way she acted. But this, watching her eyes brighten up in the sun light and how her face softened impossibly more… There was something beautiful in this alien moment.

Rose watched until the sky had changed from pink and orange to a clear blue. For the first time in a while, she finally thought about why Garrus had even brought her out here. Not that she could ask. She looked down and tilted her head to the side, gesturing down to the water with her hand. Garrus nodded, breathing with her so they could dive again. This time she was ready for the pain in her chest, so they went even deeper. The sun’s rays turning green and fading into nothing. Blackness and cold water… He took her hand, holding it out… Wood. There was the feeling of wood, curved. There was a band of metal. A barrel? A barrel!

While there was no way she could see Garrus, Rose turned towards him and tried to show her delight on her face. Of course there was a glowing on his face, she had forgotten. Garrus could see in the dark, in this water so he could probably see her. If only she could take it back to the surface…

The large hands left her wrist and the barrel began to move. Garrus! Rose smiled, gripping onto the wood to help Garrus as best she could. Which was not much because she was not the water born creature with a body made of muscle, and was small of stature in comparison. They made it to the surface, Garrus holding the barrel as Rose looked it over. It was intact. There was no knowing what was inside until she broke into it but it might be fresh water. It might be food. Anything would be welcomed.

It took nearly an hour to get back to her tiny little island, without Garrus dragging just her around it was a distance. The drag of her and barrel was too much… But they made it, Rose pulling the barrel into the shallows and onto the beach. Whatever was inside sloshed heavily, it angered her injuries. Unfortunately, Rose was left heaving and holding her bruises, dropping to her knees in the silver sand. Damn it all. Those who sailed with her always joked that she forgot pain the moment it stopped hurting but she never believed them until now. She had forgotten about her injuries. Pushing too hard, too fast.

Garrus made that concerned noise again, something that she had heard far too many times in such a short time frame. She spared a glance to him, pain clear on her face. Madness set in. Rose actually thought it best to leave herself in his care through this difficult moment. She was so close to the water… Rose crawled to the water and all but collapsed, rolling onto her back so she wouldn’t drown. Garrus met her there, gently pulling her along until she was just floating. His webbed hand holding her up. It was so much easier this way, the pain fading as she could just let her entire body go limp.

Garrus was concerned, making those sounds, and Rose reached for him. Fingers gently placed along his cheek, smoothing over the dips and texture of his left side. It wasn’t even, scars maybe? Battle wounds. Her nails caught on the ridges, not as shallow as her own scars. Not soft and fleshy but almost like iron. She thought that yesterday. He wasn’t covered in iron, she knew that. Garrus leaned into her touch. It was strange. Rose took it as an invitation, pressing more firmly across his face. His mandibles flaring when she touched them, twitching as she feathered her fingers along. Like a cat’s ear. Kind of cute.

Garrus followed her example. Carefully touching her face, running a finger over the scar across her nose. He pressed into the softness of her cheek, her lips, lingering there. She was as alien to him as he was to her. Their gentle explorations of each other lasted until the tide began to rise. Garrus carefully moving her back onto the beach and waiting with her until she managed to crawl back onto the warm sand. He didn’t leave, just… Waited.

Rose sat up and watched Garrus. They both waited, watching each other. Rose felt… Madness. She liked this merman because he was kind. Instead of being everything she feared Garrus was a friend. Rose smiled to herself, chuckling softly. Captain Anderson had once said that she could make friends with any creature in the world if it wasn’t human; he was joking. It wasn’t a joke anymore.

“You know Garrus, we humans are afraid of your kind. Afraid of the unknown. I don’t know if your people are like that but… I am glad that you became my friend. Honestly, I might die here; it is nice to know that someone will be with me in my last moments.” Rose was honestly being optimistic; she could die tomorrow from some unknown illness from these unfamiliar waters. There could be a poisonous snake in the sand, who knew? Garrus was speaking, something kind by his tone. Comforting but less like a parent to child and more friend to friend. It really was a shame that they did not speak the same tongue.

Garrus picked up a rock and chucked it at the barrel, the wood ringing bright. He chuffed. Rose laughed, bright and happy, he was done with her sulking. Ah well, there was time for that later. Rose grabbed a sharp rock and began working a hole into the keystone. It took longer than she wanted, but it was worth it. Wine! It was cheap, old, and watered down. It was perfect. It took even more time to work the hole large enough that she could scoop some into her mouth but it was worth it. She had to hold herself back because this needed to last until rescue came. There was enough for one person for months but… Rose walked away from her wine. Thirst gripped at her, only just sated. She walked off the beach and into the shallows, letting the ebb of the sea calm her.

Rose remembered her mother, before she died, walking Rose along the beach and then wading into the water. They would swim and splash, ‘Rosemary, my sweet water baby’. Born on a ship, lived in the sea, orphaned on a beach. The ocean giveth and taketh away they say. Rose let herself sink until it was just her nose at the surface of the water, her bottom in the soft sand. Garrus joined her, resting his tail along her lap. Rose leaned into him, he was warm. She was tired. He probably didn’t understand but Rose reached over and gave him a hug, just an awkward little thing where their foreheads bumped together.

Garrus startled, taking off. Rose was left with water in her nose and lingering heat across her lap.

That was… Rose returned to her small, makeshift shelter. Hunger gripped her, now that she was utterly alone. Ah well, she was tired, and it was easy to ignore hunger when you were asleep. The shade was comfortable and Rose slept, an arm tucked up underneath her head and knees in her chest.


	4. A moment

Rose woke to another high moon, the sea silver with its light. Despite the delight in not waking up in pain, her hunger was ever stronger. She was almost hungry enough to each algae. Best to dedicate the cooler air and rested body to hunting for food.

Rose dug for clams, anything really. Nothing, and the sand, while soft, stung as her fingers tore through it. The plants, they had nothing. There was nothing to eat on her little slice of solitude. Fishing it is then. It took more time than Rose would have liked to sharpen a rock to a point and create a spear for fishing. The sun was peeking over the horizon. That was fine. Damn. Rose stripped what remained of her shirt; it was doing nothing but hanging into the water, scaring away the little critters.

No luck in the shallows, she was moving too much. Not practiced enough for this. Deeper it was. A little diving, more fish but less fish she recognized. Nothing like the tuna of the deep, cold seas. These creatures, far more like lizards, little legs and few fins. She wouldn’t dare risk eating them. Through the hunger was the fear of sickness, of emptying her stomach and making everything worse

Swimming deeper wasn't helping either. The bottom dwellers were just bugs, no shelled creatures at all. Rose sulked on her beach. Drawing patterns in the silver sand, she needed Garrus’ help. Not that she knew what she did wrong. There was no knowing… Rose dug a small hole; maybe she could make a fire for now.

With the fire burning, after so many failures, Rose found herself waiting on a rock. Looking out, hoping for a ship. Lying to herself.

“Garrus… What did I do?” Rose picked a barnacle off the rock and chucked it into the ocean. Guilt in her gut she laid on the rock, ignoring the rough surface. Maybe she could sleep again…


	5. Courtship

Rose woke with a sharp pain in her hip and water splashed on her face. She snarled and readied her spear. Garrus’ blue eyes looked at her with such intensity. Her anger bled to relief.

“Garrus! You came back!” Rose pushed off the rock, into the water. Spear left to rot. She reached for him and he let her close. A hug! Her nose pressed into his shoulder as she hid the tears in her eyes. Thank what powers there are that he came back. Rose was scared of being alone.

His hand pressed to her shoulder so their eyes could meet, he blinked slowly and lowered his head to hers. Their foreheads met gently, a greeting? Offering friendship?

“Rose…” Garrus spoke gently, holding her close with hands on her back. She didn't question this, just hugged him back with desperate enthusiasm. Humans were social creatures and while she preferred time alone, it was only from humans. She adored pets, caring for any animal that crossed her path. Garrus was no human, not a pet, he was better. Communication achieved with action, no lies. Rose was so happy he came back.

Her stomach rumbled, interrupting their moment together. He didn't startle this time, just flicking his mandible against her face with a laugh in his throat. Multi toned and bright. Beautiful. Rose laughed with him, they laughed together. Their hug did not end. Not even as Garrus floated on his back with Rose laying across him. His tail lazily pushing them along. Rose did not worry herself with the water getting cooler at her feet, or the sun on her back. Garrus was warm and looking at her, looking away only for a few seconds at most.

They came upon another island, small but covered in rocks. Large trees reaching for the sky from the middle, the smell of sweet fruit caught on the wind. Garrus breathed deep, telling her they were about to dive. Through a small tunnel of stone, they came up through a pool into the center of the island. Tall rocks surrounded them in the oasis. So much fruit and Rose heard her stomach beg for it. Garrus seemed happy enough to wait while she collected fruit. Rose gathered all she could reach, such a mix of exotic fruits but they all were similar to things she had before. Nothing was too strange. With a pile before her she took her trousers and fashioned a bag of sort, survival over modesty.

“Garrus I could not thank you enough. There is no treasure greater. If only we could speak freely so that I could ask you what I could offer in return.” Rose was talking to herself, filling the empty space despite the buzzing animals and chirping birds. Securing her haul Rose returned to the pool, smiling ear to ear with the delight of eating fresh fruit. Garrus had this look about him, something gentle. Rose tucked her hair behind her ear; her bun had long fell apart. Garrus mimicked her, tucking the rest of her hair behind the other ear when she got close. There were claws hidden in his fingers. Like a cat, they peaked out through the flesh and caught on her red hair. The curve travelling along the lock until it fell free.

Were this a human, Rose would have thought him enraptured with her appearance. Maybe he was curious. She was everything he wasn’t after all. He pressed their foreheads together again, a rumbling purr coming from his throat. Rose hummed softly in return. This was nice. Were it not for the wall of rocks that protected this Eden, Rose wouldn’t want to leave. Garrus seemed to feel the same because he was just savoring the moment.

Garrus had his fill after some time. Taking Rose back to her little island and just, waiting while she carefully ate her fruit. Rose didn’t mean to but was avoiding his gaze, he was watching so unflinchingly. She felt nervous. Normally being naked was not something she felt shame for, or even shy… She was a respected sailor… No one looked at her like this. Not staring at all her dips and rolls... There was no covering up since her clothes were rags so… Rose tucked her fruit out of the sun, folding herself up as small as she could at the edge of the water after. Garrus approached, touching her foot gently.

“I wish we could speak… I… I get nervous around you but not from fear, this isn’t…” Garrus reached for her hand, holding it as if she was made of glass. Delicate and careful. He said her name, and then asked something of her. She could tell, the way he looked at her and one of the tones rising. She had no way of knowing what it was he asked but she wanted to answer. His hand moved up her wrist, her elbow, reaching for her shoulder. He asked again. Permission? He wanted to touch her? Rose swallowed the fluttering in her chest and uncurled her body. Exposed completely for his inspection.

His focus began on her shoulder, feeling the bone and muscle. Pressing firmly but carefully. He prodded the weakest and thinnest places of her body, the dip between her clavicle and shoulder, the muscle where her neck ended. Rose tensed when his hands circled around her neck; in his hands, her neck was no thicker than a twig. He must have noticed because he lowered a hand to her chest while the other smoothed over her throat. Gentle as before, Garrus felt her throat, lingering where her throat bobbed as she swallowed. He was staring so intently while waiting for her to do it again. Rose swallowed heavily, not because he was waiting for it but for the other hand that pressed against her breast. Her traitorous body was very aware and enthusiastic.

Rose gently placed her hand around his wrist and removed his hand from her chest. His head tilted with a chortle from his throat. He reached for her, just indicating really. Rose said “no”. He pulled his hand back and reached forward again. “No”. This time he reached for her shoulder, waiting. Rose narrowed her eyes and tentatively responded with “yes”. Pressing firmly against her shoulder before pulling back, trying a new area. Waiting for a response. Rose responded with “yes” and “no” as he touched her. Side, back, chest, belly button. Eventually his hand dipped all the way between her legs and she very much stopped that, a panicked “no” escaping her as she moved back on the beach.

“No?” Garrus responded, asked. Rose suddenly realized that he understood. He knew the word.

“Garrus…” Rose let her embarrassment go and moved back into the water, reaching out to touch his face.

“Yes?” Garrus closed his eyes for just a moment before responding with a low trill, leaning his face forward to her hand. The gnarled side of his face, where it glowed at night. It seemed like a burn or caused by an explosion. Gunpowder? Not in the water, he would have had to be above or on land. Rose moved her hand to his mandible, asking for permission again, they flickered when he let her. She went about exploring his body as he did hers. The back of his head was surprising, he was not comfortable with her pressing there but he let her touch. Only making her stop when she found a very soft spot, no thicker than pant leather. His ‘no’ was a sharp, almost bark sound. Rose was quick to move her hands away. He reached for her, stopping her from pulling back on herself. He was not so delicate with her hand this time.

“Rose...” Garrus said more, a long sentence this time. Like she had done earlier, maybe he was feeling the same as her. Maybe he was filling the air after dealing with her for the past few days. He said nothing but a gentle trill, ‘yes’, while pulling her hand to his neck. The front this time. It felt familiar, not too different from her own neck. Definitely thicker, smoother. He had no bob in his throat, but there were the same muscles that let his head turn. Strong. She moved down his shoulders, chest and his waist. Well, waist to her. He did have not hips as she did, no proper jut outward just a thick bundle of muscle after a waspish trunk of muscle.

The skin was softer, Garrus trilled gently in her ear when she pressed there. The more she pressed the more he vocalized, so low and content. It was sweet, almost a purr. Curiosity came to mind and Rose presented her stubby nails to him, asking in his language a ‘yes’ or ‘no’. With his permission, Rose dragged her nails along the soft part of his waist. It was perfectly smooth. To the pads of her fingers, it was rough like digging into wet sand but… Her hand dipped lower, sliding over where a bottom would be if he were human. No bottom here. His spine, tail bones sat close to the surface of his skin. No scales, just grey flesh stretched over powerful muscle. Garrus was speaking, she could tell by the variety of tones. His voice was low, so low but also so quiet she couldn’t feel the words.

An idea… Rose pressed her throat against his shoulder and began singing, just a small little thing that her mother once taught her. Focusing on the sounds and not the words. Garrus did not understand because she could feel the change is posture, his hesitation to let her continue. She persisted. Something changed around her third repetition and Garrus was mimicking the sounds. Singing along.

Garrus pulled her closer; they touched from top to bottom. He was still singing with her. Two tones in ear and bone from him, and hers moving through him back into her own toes. Something about his body resonated with her tone, with only two voices they were a choir. Rose stopped singing her song but Garrus moved on to something else. It was a song, just sounds. Rose felt every single hair on her body rise. It was beautiful; he was a lovely singer in his own tongue. He was repeating, just a few lines.

Rose tried, she tried so hard to respond in kind. He was patient, encouraging with a gentle hand in her hair and holding tones for her to follow one or the other. It was…

Rose sung along with the very nagging feeling that she was biting off more than she could chew. She still knew nothing of their culture and the way he was… He was so careful. Not treating her as if she was fragile, more as understanding that her strength lies elsewhere. Time passed and they sang his song together until Rose found herself yawning heavily, fighting it back. She hadn’t even been awake the whole day, there was no reason for this. Garrus trilled with curiosity in her ear. She yawned purposely and mimed sleeping against him. He trilled in understanding. Garrus’ species must be talented at language because he understood so quickly. Maybe there were other sentient species in the sea. Maybe they excelled as diplomats.

Garrus pulled her onto the sand, holding her tight as he pulled them along and into the shade of the plants. He mimed a yawn. Rose asked him, tried to understand. He knew this where she built her shelter, where she slept. Was he saying he would sleep there with her? Rose tried to argue but he chuffed, and laid them both against the soft padding. He settled in, awkward because nothing about him was soft and malleable. Rose tried to pull away, worried about him but he did not budge or relent. Blue eyes closed and the air changed, he was being a brat by making her sleep. Her eyes rolled and she tried to relax. What a situation to find yourself in. Garrus’ breathing slowed, so very slow Rose felt panic in her chest between breaths. Was he dying?! Could she move him back into the water if she had to? She was strong, strong enough to carry even the heaviest of her crew across the deck but this was sand and he was taller, heavier than anyone in her crew was. Yet, Garrus was the one to get on land… The one who was sharing his body heat… Too warm. Maybe, just right. Rose reasoned that Garrus was warm and that he was breathing slowly because he was sleeping, they were both safe here. Crisis adverted it was… Rose never knew how comforting it was to rest next to someone, the rhythmic breath that sounded so much like waves.


	6. Thank yous and Aplogies

Rose woke to a hand running down her back to her bottom. She could have stopped him, could have said ‘no’ but… Rose kept her breathing even and waited. Garrus’ hand completely covered one cheek as he groped her, molding her flesh this way and that. Let it be known that Rosemary Shepard was a woman of great willpower to not squeal when he pulled her cheek to one side. He seemed satisfied with whatever it was he was doing as he moved his hand down to her thigh. More touching, more groping. A finger ghosted over the back of her knee and she let out a giggle; Garrus pulled his hand back as if burned. Rose feigned first waking and looked up at her friend.

“Garrus. Thanks for staying with me, it really means a lot.” Rose pressed a hand to his chest. Warm. She was repeating herself. There was little else to say and maybe if she just kept saying it he would understand. All right, she was done moping for the day, back to worrying. There was nothing wrong with him, nothing she could assess in this moment. Breathing, responsive and alert. All things to check for in humans. Garrus stared at her, a low purr in his chest. Well… Rose bit her lip and looked away.

May all her suitors forgive her, because she was attracted to Garrus in that way. While there had been brief trysts in her past, brief because she wasn’t interested in anything more. Just a little relief when she was on land. Garrus… Garrus was interesting and appealed in every way. He wasn’t even human so if he… If… Rose felt her cheeks go hot, well then. The last thing she wanted was to get herself all bothered over a man she could not have. Worse still was getting all bothered and having nowhere to relieve herself, while not shy that was something private. Intimate and not for… There was only Garrus to see her…

The wind shifted, a cool breeze shaking the trees. Rose felt every hair stand up on her body. The air smelled different… Garrus pulled her closer, turning his nose up at the sky and smelling the air. His expression changed, he was serious. Focused. Rose knew exactly what he was thinking.

“Garrus, there is a storm coming.” Either Garrus knew what she said or was one-step ahead of her because he started for the shore, taking her along. The ocean wasn’t exactly safer than this little island but… Rose slipped from his grip and fetched some fruit from her little shelter, running through the sand to join him at the water’s edge. This was easier on both of them. Together they dove under the waves. It was cooler than earlier… Garrus took them deep, straight down. The water went from just lukewarm to truly cold.

Rose kept her face buried against him even when the pressure made her head hurt. He was going to keep her safe. She was sure of that. Rushing water slowed around them, soon going still as they just floated. Daring to look into the void of the vast ocean Rose came face to… Rose would be hesitant to describe this thing as a face. A jellyfish with glowing eyes, fleshy hands with no bones. Rose shied away as a hand reached out, as much as she could. It wasn’t far enough. A… gooey hand pressed against Rose’s face and moved down her neck. It hummed, sang really and Garrus replied. There was conversation, music and tones twisting in the water.

Maybe this creature was friends with Garrus. While they spoke, Rose took in the glowing creature before her. Tentacles like a jellyfish but with a partially formed upper body, a light purple that let out a gentle glow. It wasn’t see through, but clearly had no bones, its limbs had no structure but it had hands. Fingers that felt like jelly, a little firmer than that. Patterns swirled on the thin, veil-like skin that draped over it. Definitely part of it, organic. The entire body flexed and pulled in water, forcing it out like a jellyfish to move to the other side of Garrus. It hummed again, touching Rose gently. Smoothing along her arm and through her hair. Garrus hummed back at it and gave it a soft push. It twirled about before wrapping an arm around Garrus’. It imitated a trill and then took off into the darkness. Rose tapped Garrus on the chest and motioned to her throat, her chest was getting tight.

With a powerful flip of his tail, Garrus took them deeper. The water rushed in Rose's ears but it did not mask the change in direction. From diving to rising, a maze of directions until they went straight up. She was worried, panicking slightly, when they breached the water. Open eyes met with a glow that was an unearthly shade of blue and purple. Rocks and plants glowing on the cavern walls; an underground cave with air. Rose took a deep breath, waiting for the choke of poison but it was clean. Pure and fresh. Garrus pulled them along, pressing Rose against the rock shelf.

She look up into his face and saw the blue glow from his scars, in this lighting he was even more beautiful. Completely alien but… This little cave was warm, the water comfortable compared to the rest of the ocean. Garrus was warm… The smell of salt water didn't overpower here and she could smell him. He smelled of iron and wood. He smelled like home.

Rose lowered her head, looking at the water. Maybe it was desperation to avoid loneliness but her physical interest in Garrus felt like so much more. Physical desire did not make her heart race like this, didn’t make her feel shy. She was ashamed of it. Ashamed because there were different species, had Garrus not been self-aware and capable of giving consent it would be like falling in love with a shark. Yet…

Garrus pressed his forehead to hers, purring low. Rose purred back.

Garrus pulled back first, moving them through the water a bit before letting Rose float on her own. He motioned to the shelf and lifted himself partially out of the water. Rose paddled to his side and lifted herself out of the water. No sand here, just smooth rock.

“Thank you Garrus. This is a very safe place to wait out the storm.” Rose was mindful of her voice, the cave echoed even when she was barely whispering. Garrus trilled, something was said… Spoken softly, sweetly. If this were a man, she would think he was courting her. If only… Rose knew that her face was dopey, just thinking that Garrus found her beautiful despite the species barrier. If she could find him desirable, maybe he felt the same.

Something about Garrus’ expression. He looked almost smug and that confidence was charming when it wasn’t some drunk sailor in a bar. She let out a coquettish giggle, terribly embarrassed but it was just them. He didn’t know what this laugh meant. Yet he was enraptured as she mindlessly tried to explain that it was involuntary. Of course, then muttering about what that even meant. He didn’t understand but could tell she was terribly embarrassed.

Rose turned out to be a nervous talker, filling the small cave with her voice. Recounting her tales serving as an officer and eventually just talking about life as a human or something. After a few of her stories, Garrus began telling his own in between hers, or something. He was just talking, like she was. While she couldn’t understand him she could tell it was something different each time. They seemed cut from the same cloth. There were questions there. Military service and if his parents were still alive…

Eventually they both fell silent, stories exhausted; water lapping against the rock wall the only sound. The silence was nice, comfortable. They just… existed in the space together. Rose felt her mind race with so many possibilities and questions but felt removed from those them. Those were for the Shepard that was waiting for rescue on the island. In this secret cave, it was Garrus, her and the glow. Hours passed, maybe. The cave grew cool, the glow dimmed but not around them. Heat made it glow it seemed. Rose ate her fruit and drew patterns in the water, Garrus followed underneath with his hand. They laughed quietly and fell back into silence.

How long had it been since she was comfortable in silence with another person? Years, maybe.

Garrus was swimming lazily through the pool, back and forth, round in circles. Boredom. Well maybe Garrus didn’t feel the same in this case. Rose cupped some water and threw it at him, hitting him on the side of his face. The look leveled back at her was annoyed but charmed. As if she was a child misbehaving, digging up flowers from the garden to give to their mother. She smiled back, completely innocent. As if he was reading her mind, he dove deep and flipped a tail full of water up at her, showering her completely. Unamused, Rose jumped into the water and shoved her friend as hard as she could.

Garrus caught her hand and pulled her in close. Chest to chest in the water with her arm pulled straight over his shoulder. An intimate embrace. Heart pounding. Rose wanted to escape but then a large hand pressed to her chest, not on her breast but over her heart. With her heart pounding against her ribcage as if it was going to break out, there was no question he could feel it. All their time together and she had not noticed a heartbeat. She hadn’t been looking for one… Maybe…

She lifted a hand and asked if she could, with permission she pressed her hand to his neck where it was thinner. There it was. It was fast, so much faster than her own was. Hers was racing and still his was faster. He was… Garrus asked something of her. She didn’t understand. He asked again, when she creased her brows in thought. This time he squeezed her hand in time with her heartbeat. She racked her brain, because part of his words sounded so familiar. He had said it before, always in the middle. It clicked. Suddenly Rose knew; he wanted to know what she called it.

“Heart.” Garrus mimicked her and she squeezed his hand in time with his heart, as best she could. He made a light, metallic noise. The sound raw, from the deepest part of him. There was no way Rose could make that sound but then he offered another sound, the high part of the tone easier on her throat. They said the words back at each other until the chill of the water was too much even with his body pressed against her. The cave had gone almost completely black. The chill had settled in, being underwater so far, the storm must have been to blame. An ice storm would have killed her on the island.

Garrus wrapped his arms around her, floating on his back so as much of her as possible was out of the pool. It was kind gesture but without knowing how long the storm was going to last it was dangerous to stay. Besides, she was out of food and the water here was still too salty to drink. Rose asked, knowing that he wouldn’t understand, that he take her though the little offshoot tunnel on the edge of the pool. The glow was stronger there, which she tried to illustrate with hand gestures and awkward, human swimming motions. Garrus seemed to understand. His tail lazily moving them into the smaller tunnel.

What Rose thought was a warm tunnel was actually cold, the air making her shiver as they moved through. The rocks and plants were dull along the water’s surface but glowed bright in small pockets along the wall. A particularly bright spot was just in reach so she touched it; the rock was warm to the touch. What could cause it? Luckily, the tunnel only got wider as they floated along. A gradual growth until they met with a massive cavern with a small waterfall bringing cold water into the pool below. Despite the chill, no doubt from the storm above, the rocks were glowing bright in the walls. Garrus moved towards the wall without encouragement and he seemed to bask in the warmth there. Rose enjoyed it as well.

Satisfied and warm she flopped into the water. Salt did not sting her eyes. The water felt clean, light. Fresh water? Was the waterfall from the surface? There was a slight rise of sand behind the waterfall that Rose swam for; she needed empty hands to test the water. There was the familiar movement beside her right up to the edge of the coldest water she had ever felt. Garrus stopped, floating. His face painted with uncertainty and worry, his hand not a hair’s width from her arm.

“It is okay Garrus, I am going to the sand over there. I won’t be in the water long…” The room echoed with her voice, something metallic changing her echo until it was almost unrecognizable to her own ears. It sounded like Garrus’ voice… They both noticed it. Garrus’ mandibles flared in a manner Rose recognized as delight and excitement. His hand grasped her and pulled her back into the warmer water, his eyes so earnest that she speak. But what to say? Rose felt as though all the words she had leaned over the past few days just disappeared from her mind. Her heart pounded in her ears… So loud. She couldn’t think…

Heart. Rose made that bright noise as best she could; it felt wrong in her chest. Garrus made the correct sound, quiet to avoid the echo. Rose tried again, it was better but she was unsure, quiet to avoid hearing her failed attempt in the echo. Again. Enough times and Rose was finally saying the word aloud and where her human tongue failed, the cavern prevailed. It was perfect, just like Garrus’ voice but pitched up, bright and clear. Rose could feel tears in her eyes. Such a small thing but the way Garrus was smiling with clean understanding overwhelmed her with joy.

He pulled her into his arms, pressing his forehead to hers. He was speaking so fast with joy that she couldn’t help laughing as he spoke. There was no understanding him, so all she could do was laugh. Laugh until his hand grabbed her bottom and pulled her even closer, a very interested part of him pressing against her. Confronted with the very real proof that he was interested with her as she was with him Rose panicked. Easily she escaped his grip and swam for it. Alright. The chill of the waterfall turned her pale and blue but she was on the little sand pile and pressed against the cave wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hello from the author, after the posting of this chapter updates will be coming slower. I certainly hope if you've made it this far that you will continue reading even with the update schedule change. Thank you reading!)


	7. "Yes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Please note that this chapter includes a romantic encounter that dose not end well. If you find such situations distressing I will be offering a modified chapter. Please comment below if you require such a chapter. I will be happy to provide.)

“No!” She yelled at him. It was one thing to think about it, another thing entirely when it was actually happening. The cold water must have stopped him from coming closer… Or he felt betrayed. That look was one of hurt, confusion. Anger filled her, mostly over her own stupidity but over him thinking this was okay. It was just a thought on her part and she knew nothing would come of it. Those feelings in her were going to be a treasure until her dying day! How did he even figure it out? It made no sense. They had different cultures, different courting rituals.

“Garrus, listen, I… I can’t. I thought that maybe if you wanted, that, with me then I would be okay with it. I’m not. I am not okay with it. I…” Rose looked back at Garrus and saw genuine worry. Guilty and pleading. Damn it all. Rose bit the metaphorical bullet and took a running leap into the water, landing just before the edge of the cold water. Garrus was there in an instant, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the cold and to the warm wall. He kept her at arms distance, his tail curved away from her to keep a respectful distance. She sank. In the past few days, Garrus supported her so now that she only had a hand to hold she couldn’t keep her face above water. He saved her again, offering his other hand.

It took a moment but crisis averted, she was floating fine. Unfortunately, there was no explaining to him what happened, or really explaining what she was thinking now. The shock had worn off and she was left thinking that she had no reason to stop him. Madness had replaced logic. There were so many reasons to stop him and as they washed over her thoughts, she returned to the only thing she knew. Garrus wanted her, and she wanted him too. It seemed like following this path could led somewhere very good and potentially somewhere terrible. Rose took a very, very deep breath and exhaled what remained of her sanity.

“Yes.” Rose did not whisper, she did not stutter. She followed with approval in his tongue, that trilling. Garrus was hesitant, understandably. She had just admonished him, maybe even threatened her own life to get away. It was hot and cold and she had to pull herself closer and say it again. Yes, this was what she wanted. A webbed hand on her shoulder, the brush of his tail fin against her foot. She swam into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. Neither knew how to proceed. Rose pushed on, she pressed her head to his, because it was significant. It was the catalyst to all of this… She remembered. Rose touched her lips, a signal. She leaned in and kissed him, just to the side of his mouth. He had no lips, could not kiss her back.

Garrus did not real back but he was confused and unsure; Rose offered her head again and then kissed him. Trying to show him that they meant the same thing. Understanding came across his face. Mimicking her, he tried it and failed but she appreciated his attempts. Mandibles fluttered against her cheeks when he tried and she giggled in return, ticklish from the feather light touches. He spoke something quiet and sweet, running his hand down her back to her bottom, lower still. As if he could read her mind, he reached past her bottom to the place he was not allowed to touch, but did not ask this time.

His finger was thick and she was very small. She was worried until he pressed that little bit more and discovered that she was not nearly as small as she could be. Garrus was confused but attentive. His head resting on her shoulder, responding to her voice, every gasp and unhappy grunt. Exploration finished he removed his hand, Rose taking over. It was, embarrassing to say the least, to be performing for another person but she was committed. It was necessary. As expected of their relationship a hand covered hers and another finger joined the two of hers. Following her example. It was painful for only a moment. She was pliable and he didn’t dare any deeper with his hand.

Fine by her. She had never met a man that could take care of her, at least her current partner had an excuse. Although, that certainly didn’t seem to be a problem, as something hard pressed to her leg. Garrus had no reservations here. Rose found that she was feeling many. His parts did not feel anything like a human’s, for one they were long and getting longer. Mid-thigh to hip… Her other hand reached for him, gentle like and asking for permission in a breathless voice. He granted it with a low trill. A husky ‘yes’ that put all her previous lovers’ attempts at low growls to shame. She was gentle, touching from top to bottom of his parts. It was not at all shaped like a human’s, tapering thin at the tip and thicker, so much more thick at the bottom.

Garrus let out a sound, guttural, and he was pulling her close. Her hips dwarfed in his hands. Parts just touching and almost lined up. If they were going to do this then… Rose pressed a hand to his chest and tapped twice quickly, then pointing to the water. It translated. Thank the powers that be. He floated back, using his tail to float with her along his chest. This was better, his body was large and buoyant that it didn’t even faze him as she wiggled down until… Rose swallowed hard and made sure that she was looking at Garrus, into his eyes, before using his shoulders to push herself onto him. It felt wholly unnatural, but at least their parts were sliding together. She was slick and her was slick, it was smooth inside. His skin was rasping against her own, not too painfully but it was uncomfortable.

Garrus looked like he was having a great time though. Vocalizations alone could tell her that he was, but the look on his face was obvious. Never one to deny a partner their pleasure she took as much of him as she could, which wasn’t much. She waited. Humans moved, spoke and were stupid together; Garrus was vocal and looked stupid but he wasn’t moving. With no indication that he was going to move at all, Rose risked doing it herself. It was awkward but getting better. Just a little time needed… Until Garrus grasped her by the shoulders and forced her back and down, snapping his fin down to force himself up into her. There were tears, a scream and Rose was biting down as hard as she possibly could on him. This was her fear, exactly this. Humans were soft and not designed to penetrate to the deepest part of the body, Garrus’ species was for exactly that. He had moved so quickly that he was all the way inside, beyond where she had ever been touched. It hurt, more than anything else had.

It did not last long. There was a swelling inside her, locking them together. A rush of fluid that filled her, hot and burning like embers on the skin. Then it was over, his parts were retracting and Rose left shaking with pain. He was gentle, kind, trying desperately to soothe her with cooing sounds and gentle touches. His hand focusing on where her uterus was, rubbing and pressing upwards on it. The rush of his fluid was a comfort, it left her easily as water and the burn was soothed. Garrus was apologizing, whispering his words but they were clear. She tried not to be mad. Really. However, pain had a way of souring one’s mood. If he did notice then he gave no indication; his focus was on trying to make her feel better.

She was limp against him for a long time, long enough that the waterfall ran warm again. Garrus happily took her over to the pool, shielding her from the brunt of the force with his arms and strategic positioning. It was nice to rinse her hair with clean water and drink something that didn’t taste like her crew smelled. With her belly full to bursting with water, Rose slid off Garrus and into the pool. She pressed into his chest, arms around him. She took a deep breath and blew it out. She wanted very much to go back to her island now. Garrus obliged.

What a sorry state her little slice of loneliness was. Shelter leveled and the trees leaning limp, she dug up what remained of her fruit. At least that was safe but her barrel tipped, and there was nothing left. There was no surviving on this island now. Garrus crawled along the beach and offered sympathy over her loss. Rose sighed heavily, allowing a resigned smile to come across her face. Kneeling in the sand on an island in the middle of the ocean, a love that only lead to pain and the loss of all that remained of her chances at survival. It was… Rose tried so hard but there were tears, a sob choked her throat. It broke her. Wailing to the heavens, Rose let it all out.

Garrus pressed a hand to her back. That gesture made her cry even harder. When was the last time she cried like this? Years? When her mother died… This was nothing compared to that. Her mother was everything to the young little girl who had never met her father. Then she died a stupid death all because a passing doctor, that wasn’t even a real doctor, treated her with nothing but poisons. Mercury, chalked water, poisonous algae. She suffered. Rose hadn’t cried since. Yet, here she was, wasting precious water over hopelessness. 

Garrus pressed his head to her shoulder and spoke. Words didn’t matter, only the feeling of his voice. He spoke as she cried, just kept on and on as she cried herself to exhaustion. Throat raw and eyes itchy she leaned into Garrus and thanked him for supporting her, knowing he wouldn’t understand. He even tried to kiss her shoulder. A gesture so sweet she almost started crying again. A little hiccup, a sniffle. All better. Rose patted Garrus on the shoulder and stood, she wanted him to know that she wasn’t running away. Just washing her face.

Honestly, she thought he would have listened but his panicked flops along the sand were evidence that he had not understood, or hadn’t listened. At least he did let her rinse her face before grabbing onto her, pulling until she was sitting on his tail with her face buried in his shoulder. Amazing how men make it about them… Rose purred into his shoulder, kissing it. Well he did care, he wanted to make things better after their disaster at physical relations. They would figure it out at some point; of course, she would think that since she had forgotten how much it had hurt.

Well, Rose needed a plan now. This island was no longer safe but there were no other islands in sight. Out there was food and water somewhere and she was getting nowhere without Garrus. She tapped his shoulder with her free hand, establishing eye contact before even trying to talk to him.

“Garrus, I need to find a safer island. This one isn’t safe anymore. Can you help me?” Tone, expression, gesturing. Garrus smiled in his way, and nodded. Message received. Rose smiled in return, kissing him in thanks. She was right to love this creature. There was probably not another person, or creature, on this planet that could understand her like this. If there was, they could never be Garrus. There it was, Rose forgot the barrier that existed between them physically because it did not hurt anymore. What pain was there for two people in love?

Garrus waited in the shallows off the beach while Rose gathered her fruit, tying the sack around herself to insure she would not lose anymore. Garrus wrapped his arms around her and asked permission to dive. With permission, Garrus took her through the water quickly but near the surface. Watching the sun dance across the surface of the untouched water from below was an experience she would never forget. Like the first time she went swimming with her mother, the world was full of so much beauty.

Garrus hugged her tighter; the feel of the water had changed, salty and cool. The sun block by large clouds and no longer glittering along the surface of the water. The current had changed, shifting direction and feel. The weather responded accordingly. Garrus breached the water, taking a deep breath. Rose sucked in her own; while he was good at not letting her drown, he pushed her chest to its limits. After the first hour of them swimming along that she needed more time to breathe.

That wasn’t a concern at the moment, the corner was the feeling in the air and the chill of the water against her toes. This was much closer to where she was thrown from her ship… It wasn’t quite right but definitely closer. That was… Rose hadn’t given much thought to how she arrived on that silver island, it certainly wasn’t a priority. Sourcing food, water and spending the week with Garrus. This… There was no asking Garrus the truth so her mind concocted her own narrative. It was not a negative one by any means but the question rose. Had Garrus ever intended for her to be rescued? He wasn’t keeping her from leaving, nor trapping her under the water where she could not escape. He even brought her this far… Garrus tapped her shoulder and motioned to the water, time to dive again.

Rose took the next few minutes to think about this situation. If she were in Garrus’ position… Say she was on patrol at night, during a storm. A creature of unknown origin falls into her lap, metaphorically, and she is the only person around. Maybe she sees a ship or cart disappear into the darkness but there is no time to catch it. Left with letting the creature die or not, Rose would save it. She would do everything she could. If it tried to communicate, if it legitimately wanted to make a connection she would not have denied it. On the next breath, she pressed her head to his. No matter what, it seemed that he had saved her time and time again. Garrus trilled happily at her, pressing back as they dived again. They shared a forehead touch or kiss with every breath after that.


	8. A Happy Medium

It didn’t take much longer to come upon an island with a beach with properly colored sand. Garrus brought her right to the shallows and Rose almost ran to the familiar trees. This sand, rough and properly sticking to everything that touched it, it was horrid and she was so happy to see it. The silver sand, it was beautiful and comfortable to lay on was nothing like this. She was so happy that she almost forgot that Garrus had not followed her… She didn’t forget, the chill in the air and water was obvious without him by her side. Rose turned back to him. He was hiding in the water, his arms anchoring him to the drop off. Such hesitation was not fitting. Only once in the last week had he hesitated…

“Garrus…” Rose rejoined him in the water. His skin was much cooler to the touch. Was this water too cool for him? Was there… Rose took a sharp shallow breath through her nose, there was no use panicking. So far Garrus knew what he could handle and if this was too much, then he could leave. Knowing this did not change the fact that she was deeply worried and was honestly considering abandoning her hopes of rescue if Garrus would be safe. A pause, no. Only a week together, different species, land vs water. This would not be a healthy relationship…

“Rose…” Garrus spoke only her name and pressed his head against her stomach, comfort on his features. All right, that is… This was embarrassing. He seemed just as interested in her as she was in him. Maybe his species was monogamous? There was deep internal struggle, as Rose had never considered marriage, a family, or a civilian life. Alenko had tried to convince her that he was available and eager. Her superiors often paraded her in front of diplomats and honored guests, available and beautiful despite her scars. Garrus liked her scars. Garrus liked her body even though it was so different from his, especially in her waist. There was disappointment in his eyes as he gripped her there.

Rose found that she never thought of marriage for the same reason she had no courtship, potential suitors weren’t enough. Who would turn down exploring new seas and piloting new ships, for dresses and children? What man was worth losing all her years of hard work and muscles? The answer was simple. There was no man worthy. Garrus wasn’t exactly a man, he couldn’t have children with her and he seemed far more interested with adventuring with her than making a home. In the few minutes with Garrus pressed against her, Rose came to an understanding with herself. If she had to choose between Garrus and rescue, she would choose him.

That crisis of identity sorted there was figuring out what to do now.

Temperature, sand grit, salt. This water was not kind to him. He was hesitant of the beach… Rose took a very good look at the island they had come to; it was large and housed a dense forest. The smell of seawater broken by the smell of old fruit and nuts; the waves softly breaking along the shore did not hide the sound of a waterfall. The debris on the beach, where she was standing was almost low tide but the beach did not smell. There must be a firth nearby. Rose tapped Garrus on the shoulder and smiled at him; she wasn’t sure how to explain but hoped he would trust her judgment. Slowly she walked back to the dry sand and signaled to him to follow, not on the beach but as she walked, he would swim along. It took some walking on her part but there was the firth. A steam flowed from the forest to the beach, from the beach to a pool that was not just fresh water. Seawater mixed thin and warm to the touch, small pebbles and rocks instead of sand.

Rose walked into the water and felt such joy; it was just like Garrus’ home waters. She swam about, calling gently to him to come closer. It did not take much for him to crawl his way over the wet sand and join her, after washing the sand from his stomach and tail. Something in the water… It was the only excuse for why Garrus pressed a hand between her legs and that look in his eye. Stopped with a gentle word and a promise of later. Later. Trying again. Rose forgot pain as soon as it stopped hurting. Garrus removed his hand but pressed his mouth along her neck, leaving little fluttering kisses. That was…

Rose didn’t want to try again so soon but Garrus was being very, very convincing. If he had brought this gentle skill out earlier then maybe she wouldn’t have suffered so. Rose did have to put a stop to it. His hands had wandered along to the small of her back and the other was combing through her hair like.

“Garrus you are sly.” Nothing malicious about it but she pushed off him to swim backwards through the pool of water. The time called for hands off. They needed time to show each other the best way to be touched, Rose needed time to be okay with it again. Her body was vicious traitor that was warm and tingly all over, especially as Garrus swam under her and ran his hands along her spine. Hesitation gone, Garrus went from the worried virgin to the playful veteran. And Rose promptly splashed him when he resurfaced. This was not the time! There were things to consider, things to worry about. Sailors on these shores, and waters that might make Garrus sick. Clearly not a problem now… Rose had to retreat to the beach after Garrus grabbed her bottom.

She leveled a stern gaze and a finger point; what a brat. Charming but a brat. Free from her lover’s attention she turned to the island. Their little home away from home was wider than she would have expected, meaning this island likely had a large waterfall somewhere. The trees were tall and she couldn’t see where the water would be falling from, but it was definitely there. The roar of water, the sprinkle of drops on rocks. Garrus swam along as Rose started into the forest, following the stream. Buzzing insects and chirping birds. The stream was deeper but narrow here, a few little rock falls that Garrus had to hop over to keep up. From here, the shade kept the stream cold, but if they kept moving, it shouldn’t be too bad.

That was until they happened upon a large lake with a waterfall feeding it water, cold water that made goose pimples rise on Rose’s arms and legs. Like sea spray, stealing her heat even though the sun was basking her in its rays. The pool itself was warmer than the stream and she joined Garrus when he swam closer. He still couldn’t keep his hands off her but now he was holding her without intimate intent. A hand on her hip and another on her shoulder, pulling her along with his lazy swim. So far from the beach, a little hide away. Damn it all. Fine. When it came to Garrus, she only had so much will power and she let herself go lax in his arms. A little arranging and she was laying with her back basking in the sun, Garrus purring gently as they floated along.

Being so private, everyone’s’ friend but no one’s confidante. Always keeping her secrets so close to the chest it was if she had none at all. A white canvas but under was a painting of tears and repairs, scars and stabs of color. Garrus was someone who wanted to look into that underpainting. He could not name or truly see the colors, lost in translation, but the definition, the voids in color and shapes. When laid so bare, when her even her nakedness that was nothing was something to him, how could she resist. Yet he did not accept her affection in this moment because she was not so overt; because she had spurned his overt want. Respect. Understanding. Rose smiled as she felt the body under her, her wants respected as always. Will power was her keeping people at a distance, a distance she had long since closed with her paramour.

When the sun became too much Rose slid off his chest and really inspected the lake. No signs except of small animals, some birds. No fish. Giving the waterfall some attention, she found a small cave behind it. Maybe only big enough for one person to hide in. No prints, no chests, no loot. That was good, and bad. Satisfied, she made her way to the edge of the water and back into the forest. It was best that they returned to the firth. Garrus was unusually quiet as they moved along, just looking up at her when she looked his way. It was touching, she could tell by body language that he wanted her, desired another chance at intimacy. Waiting for permission. Precious. Back at the firth Rose waded into the water, letting Garrus wrap himself around her, not dominating her but definitely making his presence known.

The complex, hard to maintain level that they stand on, equal despite the difference in stature and raw strength.

Despite how comfortable they were just floating together, Rose was still worried about the safety of their little island. There was fear and hope that someone would happen by, a ship taking her home and away from Garrus. She needed to know. At the far end of the firth, there was a line of debris, the assumed high tide mark if it were that line not dipping back into the water where it logically should not. Rose followed it, sand to waves. Shells just barely buried under the wet sand, large and bowl like when she dug them out. Lines of color, marbling. Beautiful. These shells were nothing like the silver oysters and white clams she gathered as a child. These were study and she gathered a handful before something different. Glass. Colored green and smooth, perfectly smooth. Old.

Rose placed her little treasures to the side and kept digging, more glass. She found a bottle completely sealed with wax and cork. A note inside. Hmm. There was no opening it and keeping the bottle intact… Rose turned it around a few times; maybe she would magically understand how to save the bottle. Garrus chuffed from behind her, splashing some water at her. Maybe he was bored. That would be fair. She just leave him alone for longer than a few minutes. Rose rolled her eyes, and tossed a small rock at him. It did not hit the water, he had caught it and tossed it a moment. Up and down until his eyes met hers and he threw it back. She caught it this time. He threw hard…

A glint of something evil in her eyes and she threw the rock back, harder. He caught it, sharing her evil twinkle. They threw the rock back and forth until they were throwing it so hard that one miss and the other could get hurt pretty badly. Garrus was the one to miss but it sailed past, the right side of his face where the scars were. If he were not scarred so deeply, it would have hit him… Rose felt shame. She could have hurt him… Garrus was none the worse for wear. A quick hand to the cheek and he was looking back at her with pride. Rose rolled her eyes; she would have done the same thing assuming she didn’t get hurt. The shoreline could wait for later. Rose gathered her pretty shells and waded back into the firth.

Garrus swam around her, reaching out to the pile in her arms. She picked out the one that was bluest, most like the painting on his face. He was pleased, looking it over and tracing the lines of color. Maybe this was something that his species appreciated. Humans liked pretty things, Garrus seemed to like pretty things. Of course, there was the question whether he could see the blue like she did; or if he saw more to it. Unfortunately, there was no way to ask… Rose tapped his shoulder to get his attention, holding up a shell that was much more vibrant in color. Orange and red. She held it up by her hair and asked.

“Pretty, yes?” Garrus was thinking, turning his head slightly. She asked again. He didn’t know this word and it was a stretch to ask but she was sure. Garrus would understand. Fingers touched her hair, sliding over the strands before feeling the shell. ‘Come on, you’ll get it.’ He touched her face this time, cheek, then her hair and looked down at his own shell. He said the word, pretty, wrong but he was trying. He touched his shell, her shell, her face, in that order. She asked again. He said it again. Warmth came to his eyes, his hand returning to her face before sliding down her neck and arm.

“Pretty.” Rose almost cried. He understood, and he did think she was… That moment of joy and pride, overcome by the feeling that he did find her… She was pretty. A weak giggle made it out of her throat and her face turned red, redder still as he ran his fingers through her long hair again. Oh, wow. Rose turned her eyes to the water, not looking at him. There was a huge difference from… Well, from a man wanting to have sex and from calling you pretty. Pretty you brought home to meet your mother… When she did look back up at Garrus he was, just, he looked so in love…

Rose swallowed because her heart was in her throat; Garrus caught the motion with his eye. Their bodies touched, his hand on her back and head against hers. Purring low and happy, directing her to swim along with his free hand. She had said later… It was different this time, he was not pushing but guiding. Did he know that she was still tender from before? Was that something women of his species experienced? Questions without answers. All she did know was that he was aroused, showing his arousal but was gently touching her instead of rushing. Actually, he was whispering.

His words were light and soft, barely there as they moved through the firth. Delicate and romantic. His beak like mouth opened and he tried to kiss her cheek, failing but the intent mattered more than the action. His tongue peaked out this time, sliding down her cheek to her neck. Oh. Rose turned her head away to give him more of her neck to explore. Slow, careful. Garrus was taking his time, and Rose only discovered that was distracting her from the hand that slid between her legs. Clever brat. She couldn’t bring herself to be mad because he was so focused on making her feel good. Touching her so carefully, just rubbing along her opening. She was definitely still a little sore, but only inside. Outside, the petting was making her squirm.

Little nips kept her attention. Garrus was making his way down her neck, shoulder. His head dipped below the water to nip at her navel, focusing all his efforts there once she giggle and squirmed away from him. His hands moved to hips, holding her close to his face so he could tongue the small dip. Rose was ticklish, she was flailing trying to get away but he held her tight, head above the water and legs wrapped around his narrow waist. Tickling was titillating. However, the way Garrus lowed his head and fluttered his mandibles against her thighs was. Closer he moved until there was no room for his mandibles to flare, the heat off his face right there. She couldn’t move. What was he going to do?

Sequel was the correct answer, because Garrus had pressed a tongue to her and licked a line up her opening. She had only ever met one man that even bothered to teach her this and he was, honestly, a weak teacher. Garrus… Rose couldn’t keep her moan contained as he licked her with intent, holding her so he could push with the entirety of his tongue. Soreness be damned it felt amazing. What an enlightened species Garrus belonged to. Blessed are the women of his kind. As if struck by lightning Rose cried out, bright and airy, as she found ecstasy. No old bed to fall in, no smell of stuffy sex in the air. Warm water cradled her, salt and flowers in the nose.

Garrus reemerged from the water, smug a pretty picture on his face. What a brat. Rose splashed him playfully, no force behind it. He was amused, just swimming about her. He was aroused, easily seen. It was only fair if she… Garrus took her hand and pulled her along, swimming and turning, dipping into the water. Dancing.

“Garrus would you… I want to…” Rose tried to explain. Wiggling a hand free she carefully, so carefully touched his arousal. The water stilled when they did, her hand smoothing over him and trying to accept the feel, the shape. Garrus seemed happy with it, low purrs and little vocal cues. Men were easy; it took very little for him to reach that high and little still to come down from it. Soft flesh sliding from her hand and back inside. In this light, in water this clear, Rose was aware of its color. Blue, so very blue. The vibrant color was very much like the blue shell that she had given him. The only word for it was ‘amazing’. It wasn’t… She didn’t see it in a sexual light but knowing he was so different, so inhuman brought their relationship into sharper focus.

She thought about it hundreds of times over the past days, more even, how fortunate she was to be saved by Garrus. They were similar enough in personality that they found common ground quickly, him gently pushing her to encourage communication. Rose not scaring off her paramour with her physical interactions… Even finding him accepting of her physical desires, and possibly one of the worst and one of the best affairs of her life. Garrus held her close, touching her hair and purring in her ear. How she wished for a man that cuddled.

The only thing that would make her happier is a fluffy feather bed and silk blankets. Curled up along his side Rose found herself dozing. Despite the swim here being entirely on Garrus’ fin she was still exhausted form it, holding her breath was surprisingly stressful. Garrus hummed a little song in her ear as she went limp.


End file.
